ghost_earthfandomcom-20200213-history
Ashelin
Ashelin was the sister of Cyber Erol & the lead governess of Metropolitan III alongside Queen Somerlee. Bio Early years Ashelin was born in a family with her brother Erol. During the course of the first decade of the Second Dark War, she conspired with her brother to take over the world. In the late 2150s or early 2160s, Ashelin discovered & succumbed to the desire for sexual intercourse around age 14. She began to prostitute herself in a brothel in Metropolitan City to satisfy her sexual drive, even going as far as to have sex with Erol. The sex caused a pregnancy that miscarryed, but nearly caused inbreeding to occur in the incest. Prior to Ashelin's takeover of Metropolitan II & reformation, she manipulated James Anderson into divulging Alliance secrets during an episode of sex between him & her. Events leading up to the usurpation Ashelin allyed herself with her brother's League of Imperial Cybernetic Hybrids at some point after discovering them, presumably after the Battle for Metropolitan City. Ashelin & Cyber Erol, as her brother became known as since the Battle for the Battery. Before James Anderson was to head off to New Wildwood City to help investigate the disappearance & death of Victor Underwood & wage war with her brother, Ashelin seduced James into spending a night with her. During the night, the two shared a bed, resulting in sex. Prior to the intercourse, Ashelin & James began to discuss about the Alliance's plans & James unknowingly revealed the secrets of the Alliance to the Imperials through Ashelin. Afterwards, Ashelin sneaked out of bed & then escaped to the Imperial Fortress before anyone could wake up. The Imperials & shadowghosts then prepared their attack on Metropolitan. Rule as queen Overthrow of Metropolitan II Core & Erol's jurisdiction battle Somerlee & Ashelin's Romance Rule Cyber Ashelin Relationships Somerlee Ashelin had a romantic love-hate relationship with the shadowmistress Somerlee during their reign over Metropolitan III. The love sprouted from Somerlee's attempts to kill Ashelin by using her fatal Kiss. Knowing that Ashelin was bisexual, Somerlee had sexual intercourse with Ashelin & the two continuously had sex at night. After time, Ashelin taught Somerlee how to love & the two became romantically entangled with the other during their rule while having arguments over jurisdiction. At one point, Somerlee abandoned her original goal to kill Ashelin through sex & only had it because of love. (Cyber) Erol It is uncertain the relationship Ashelin had with her cousin Erol before he became a hybrid. It is known that the two had conspired to take over the world, with Ashelin as the leading figure of the conspiracy. Ashelin had sexual desires so intense that around 2 years prior to Erol's recreation, the two had sex together, risking a case of inbreeding. After Erol became a hybrid, he kept her alive by promising to have her recreated into her newer self: Cyber Ashelin. James Anderson Ashelin met James Anderson in a Metropolitan brothel that she constantly prostituted herself in. The two left to Anderson's city house & the two engaged in sexual intercourse. While there, James divulged secrets about the Alliance to Ashelin, telling her some of the plans for when he went to New Wildwood. Ashelin, killing two birds with one stone (obtaining the information needed to overthrow the Alliance's control on Metropolitan II City & relieve her needs for sexual intercourse), slept with James for half the night before sneaking away out of his house & reporting the information back to the Imperials. From this point onward, once James realized that Queen Ashelin was the very same girl he had sex with, he swore that he would exact his revenge by taking the anger of his friend's death out on Ashelin & her shadowghost sex partner, Somerlee. James kidnapped Ashelin & contacted Cyber Erol, threatening to destroy Ashelin unless Erol pull out of Metropolitan City & while waiting for Erol to pull out of the city, James condemned Ashelin for her sexual behaviors, considering her beyond the bounds of what is an actual human.